I'm afraid
by roxyfire57
Summary: To B: I'm not an emotionless bastard who feel or love. I can do whatever you humans think I can't-Kakarot's a saiyan. If he can love, so can I. I don't hate you. Quite the opposite. You... intrigue me. Stir up feelings I never thought existed in me. But.. why! Because, I'm afraid. -V Set in those three years. One for each letter in the alphabet.


_**B:**_

_**I**__**'m not an emotionless bastard who feel or love. I can do whatever you humans think I can't-Kakarot's a saiyan. If he can love, so can I. I don't hate you. Quite the opposite. You... intrigue me. Stir up feelings I never thought existed in me. But.. why! Because, I'm afraid.**_

_**-V**_

**Set in those three years. One for each letter in the alphabet. Please review!**

A. Alone

I'm afraid, that when I wake up the next morning, the warm soft bed that I have grown accustomed to would be gone, that I will be surrounded by the four, dull grey walls of a cell and find myself on the cold hard floor, alone.

B. Blood

I'm afraid to feel your soft, smooth skin with the very same hands that has caused the suffering and spilled the blood of millions of innocents, and to taint your soul with the darkness of my touch.

C. Clock

I'm afraid to hold your lifeless and frail body in my hands - as I inevitably outlive you after watching you grow weaker every day - feeling your cold skin in my hands and your motionless being limp against my chest, as each passing second slowly sucks my life out from the cracks in my heart when it broke, hearing the emptiness of your soul, and each long, dreadful tick of the clock echo through the empty hallway.

D. Death

I'm afraid that living through decades of torture, humiliation and depression, forming a cold, impenetrable barrier around the hard stone I call my heart and locking my emotions in the darkest deepest part of my soul where it would stay buried and untouched, will be all for nothing, when your death finally breaks me.

E. Enemies

I'm afraid that my enemies, from all over who seek me out for vengeance, would bring you deeper into my tangled past of deception, murder and betrayal as they drag you down with me.

F. Fire

I'm afraid that you would be scarred for life with the deep aching burns in your soul from the uncontrollable raging fire blazing in mine, as I watch you scream and cry out in agony at the flames licking your feet amongst the burning debris falling around you.

G. Gloves

I'm afraid to have you against my bare hands, to feel your skin with my own, to entangle your fingers with mine, to brush against your smooth hair, to cup your face as I gaze into the endless wonder of your deep blue eyes, when I remove the last small barrier that I have always worn, my gloves, in a last desperate attempt to keep my hands clean from the horrible sins that they have committed.

H. Hell

I'm afraid that you, pure and innocent angel untouched by the wickedness of the universe, would taste the hell that you should have been spared from, when you gaze into my dark eyes to unlock the secrets they have been hiding.

I. Identity

I'm afraid to lose my identity, to sink and camouflage myself into a civilization that was never mine, to hide from who I am and the duty to my forgotten people.

J. Justice

I'm afraid that the long arms of justice, as so you put it, would finally wrap it's strong fingers around and punish me for all my sins, and catch your wandering soul to make me bleed.

K. King

I'm afraid that my father would scorn my decision and look down upon you, as you bow your head in shame and mutter apologies with a tear-stained face, trying to hide from the crowd when he ushers you out to embarrass you, when it is you who should be the one standing tall and regal, proud and shining like you do when you look at me, fire in your eyes, beaming at your people while standing next to their King.

L. Legendary

I'm afraid that you who plague my thoughts, keeping me awake at night and distracted in the mornings, leaving your sweet lingering scent in the rooms, will serve as a further obstacle in my route to achieving the legendary.

M. Moon

I'm afraid that everytime I stand with you, getting lost in your marvellous blue eyes, you would look up and see the full moon glowing overhead, and be reminded of the beast I truly am.

N. Nightmares

I'm afraid that in a night, one seemingly ordinary situation where you are beside me, a nightmare about my dark past springs upon me, tormenting me with curses and torture and memories, and I would mistake you for someone else, and kill you in my sleep.

O. Ocean

I'm afraid that the ocean, the same captivating shade as your flowing tresses and your beautiful eyes, would swallow you up and drag you to it's murky pits like it did to my older sister, covering your till you are but a distant memory, then return to it's tranquil state with secrets hidden within its vast expanse and taunting me with its slow crashes against the shore.

P. Princess

I'm afraid that my subjects, no matter how loyal or patient, no matter how respectful or fair, would never accept you fully as one of them, and look at you like they would to any other princess.

Q. Quiet

I'm afraid that your absence, no matter how short, would bring about a dreadful silence that I once upon a time favored, and that the quiet in the room would drive me to insanity.

R. Rejection

I'm afraid to open up to you, to show you the growing feelings in my chest, to let you know what I think everytime I lay my eyes on you, to tell you sincerely what I've always wanted to, because when I open my mouth the sudden risk of failure overpowers my thoughts and I know that I would never be able to handle the rejection.

S. Smile

I'm afraid that one day you would look at me, your large azure eyes unblinking, without happiness and hope, without dreams and realizations, without fire and determination, with nothing in your eyes except the regret and despair I have left in your heart, and the emotionless face that would never smile again.

T. Tears

I'm afraid to see the glistening drops springing at the corner of your azure orbs, threatening to fall from your hurt eyes down your smooth, rosy cheeks, and to know that I am the reason behind your tears.

U. Understand

I'm afraid that I would go overboard, that you would look at me hurt and desperate, with sorrow and regret dancing in your eyes, that I would lose the only person who could understand.

V. Voice

I'm afraid that your words would never be carried to my ears, that you would never speak, that when I mistakenly tear your heart out I would never hear your melodious voice again.

W. Wave

I'm afraid that one day the roles would be switched, that I would be the one who is waving at you from the balcony, and that you walking on the lawn would stop, look up at me for a brief second, then carry on on your way, as if you have never noticed me.

X. X

I'm afraid that the large red X, imprinted on the yellow parchment that marks my fate, as I stand at the other world's gate waiting for judgement, would tear you away from me.

Y. Yes

I'm afraid that you would not say yes.

Z. Zero

I'm afraid that the countdown to the androids, from three years, would reduce to the slow few seconds, and that when the number blares the large red zero, the kid's prophecy would prove to be true, and that destruction and chaos would descend upon the world, and I would lose you among the rubble that rains down from above and locks you in a prison that would crush you.


End file.
